


What about Sastiel? Samstiel?

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe it,” Dean stated, “You’ve got the hots for the angel!”<br/>“Forget it,” Sam said, “Just forget it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about Sastiel? Samstiel?

“What about Sastiel?” Sam pondered as he and Dean walked to the car, “Samstiel?”  
“You know what?” Dean said, irritated, “You’re gonna do that thing where you shut the hell up. Forever.”  
“CasDean?”  
“Get in the car!”  
Sam got in the car with Dean, staring out the window as they drove off.  
“CasDean?” Dean said, “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
Sam smirked, then sighed. Dean laughed as well.  
“Something on your mind, Sam?” Dean asked.  
Sam looked at him.  
“What?” He darted, “Oh, no. Nothing.”  
“Uh-huh,” Dean said.  
“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam said.  
Sam looked back out the window, thinking of the angel. The one who dragged him from hell, the one he refused to hug, the one he’d been dreaming about for some time.  
“Sure you are,” Dean said, “I mean, he’s too short for you, anyways.”  
“Shut up,” Sam defended.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your boyfriend,” Dean joked.  
“Shut up!”  
Dean stifled his laughter.  
“Okay,” He said.  
“He’s an angel,” Sam mumbled, “He’s not going to…”  
Dean looked at him seriously.  
“I can’t believe it,” He stated, “You’ve got the hots for the angel!”  
“Forget it,” Sam said, “Just forget it.”  
Sam clenched his teeth as he felt a lump in his throat form. He’d thought about Cas countless times. Thought about telling him, telling Dean about telling Cas. He always came to the conclusion that he had absolutely zero chance of anything happening with the two.  
“Sam,” Dean said quietly.

Sam ignored him.  
“Tell him,” Dean said.  
“Are you kidding?” Sam demanded, “He’d dump me into hell just for the suggestion.”  
“You’re afraid.”  
…  
Cas poofed over as soon as Dean called.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled, “What did you need?”  
“I need to ask you something?”  
Cas looked confused.   
“Couldn’t you do that over the phone?”  
“No,” Dean sighed, “Um…so, how do you feel about Sam?”  
The angel furrowed his brows.  
“Sam is kind, loyal, a good friend,” He answered.  
Just then, Sam walked in. His face brightened.  
“Hey Cas,” He said.  
Cas smiled.  
“Hi Sam.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Dean was just asking me how I feel about you.”  
“Was he now?” Sam asked sarcastically.  
Cas tuned in to Sam’s thoughts: “He knows! Oh, I am going to hell. Again.”  
“Dean, can I talk to Sam alone?”  
“Sure,” Dean said, then winked at Sam.  
Dean left the room, leaving Sam and Cas alone.  
“Sam?” Cas asked, “How do you feel about me?”  
Sam’s eyes darted around the room.  
“No harm will come to you,” Cas said, “I promise. Tell me the truth. Please.”  
“I do like you, Cas,” Sam said honestly, “Probably more than a human should like an angel.”  
Cas touched Sam’s forehead tenderly.  
“Don’t feel ashamed,” He said, “I’ve felt that way, too.”  
“You have?”  
“Yes,” The angel now looked ashamed, “I ignored you. The angels told me you were destined to be evil, to be killed by Dean. I…didn’t want you to die…”  
Cas sniffed. Sam put his hand on the angel’s shoulder.  
“I felt things,” He continued, “That I’d never felt for any other human. Angels aren’t allowed to favor humans, to have relationships. I avoided you, avoided the feelings. I ignored your prayers, just hoped you’d give up on me, but you’re loyal.”  
“I love you, Cas,” Sam said, “I have for a while.”  
Cas closed his eyes.  
“I can’t deny how I feel for you,” He said, “Regardless of mine and Dean’s profound bond, he is only my friend.”  
Sam hugged him. He tilted the angel’s head up and gently touched their lips together. Castiel was confused at first, then leaned into the kiss, recognizing this as how humans showed their love.  
“So…” Dean said as he looked into the room, “Sastiel?”  
Sam flipped Dean off as he kissed Castiel again.


End file.
